Algodón de azúcar
by Neil Josten
Summary: Sousuke considera la posibilidad de que todo sea una treta, no puede ser que Kisumi se le haya confesado de esa forma tan absurda. — Kisumi/Sousuke. *BL*


**Renuncia:** toda la homosexualidad de Free! pertenece a Kyoto Animation.

**Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el tópico «Te reto a escribir de…» del Foro _Iwatobi swim Club__._

Es la primera vez que manejo a Kisumi y sinceramente la pareja no me va; venga, que prostituyo a Sousuke con Gou, Makoto, Nitori y Momo pero Kisumi no es alguien que me dé ideas y lo siento si eso hace un OOC asqueroso, trato de evitarlo pero acá no me salió, independientemente de eso el fic va para **Rhaego Angelo Wolf **y solo puedo decir: ¡chica, ojalá te guste! :)

**Advertencias:** Post series. OOC.

* * *

**1**

**S**e han besado. No es que a Sousuke le desagrade el haber tenido un contacto labio a labio, y menos con alguien que conoce de (probablemente) toda la vida; de cuando eran unos críos que sumaban cuatro más cuatro igual a ocho. Tampoco que ese alguien sea otro muchacho. No. Sousuke asume que tiene una especie de flechazo con Rin desde temprana edad —algo imposible, pero flechazo al fin y al cabo—, así que no es extraño.

Es que se trata de Kisumi Shigino. El coqueto. El pícaro. El de nombre de dulce que vende besos a diestra y siniestra (o eso se insta a asumir mientras se pasa la mano por la boca, degustando el rastro de fresa que prevalece ahí). Kisumi no es la clase de tío que se tome las cosas en serio si de noviazgos se trata, Sousuke lo sabe _oh, lo sabe_ porque mientras Rin estaba en Iwatobi y luego en Australia tuvo muchísimo tiempo para convivir con éste y si cierra los ojos es capaz de recordar vagamente los rostros de varias féminas (interesante detalle, ningún varón) con las cuales ha salido.

Cuánto duró con cada una es irrelevante. Kisumi es un bromista sin remedio.

Y se besaron.

Ocurre en una de esas tardes donde Sousuke admira el firmamento con añoranza, pensando en Rin, quien se iría dentro de poco y actualmente andaba de pijamada con sus amigos de Iwatobi. Encontrándose con Kisumi en la esquina, y sin más tras una breve charla de _¿qué piensas hacer a futuro? Tu lesión no ha sanado_.

Sousuke rememora que lo mandó a callar, cambiando de tema, algo referido a su hermano menor, quizá. Luego de eso vino lo peor y Sousuke se fue con prisa, sin molestarse en decir algo, o sonrojarse. Nada. Únicamente una mirada extrañada y un_ tengo cosas pendientes, adiós_. Porque no venía al caso, porque fue inesperado, porque el mugroso malestar en su estómago no se va incluso transcurridas dos horas desde el incidente y en la radio suena y resuena esa melodía tediosa que a Kisumi le encanta tanto (y no es que él sea de esos que ocultan la cara tras un cojín con pena creciente).

Se limita a bufar. Frunciendo el ceño.

Y considera que tendrá que ir a una dulcería. O comer pasta dental.

Su esencia es demasiado intensa.

**2**

Rin en definitiva lo último que espera al regresar a su dormitorio es a Sousuke con la mente en las nubes. Deja su mochila en el suelo y le observa fijamente, intentando indagar si ha ocurrido algo de lo cual deba preocuparse, o qué.

— Eh. Volví —anuncia, como si no fuese bastante obvio.

Sousuke asiente, murmura un «Bienvenido» muy flojo. Parece concentrado. Pero a la vez no. Distraído. Sí. Esa sería la definición más apropiada. Rin se desploma a su lado, quitándose los tenis. Duda un poco.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Uhm.

— Vale, ya capté. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sousuke parpadea, desperezándose con calma y dignándose _por fin_ a mirarlo de frente. De pronto Rin ya no tiene tantas ganas de enterarse. No obstante, se mantiene firme. Como el buen amigo que es. Probablemente.

— ¿Te han robado un beso alguna ocasión, Rin? —Pregunta en cambio, pillándole desprevenido. La mandíbula se le desencaja y la sangre le sube a las mejillas, rauda y sin titubeos.

— _Qué_.

— Lo que oíste.

— No, no, eso lo entendí —interrumpe, el sonrojo no se va. Maldición—. Y-yo. T-tú ¿Por qué la interrogante?

Ese es el momento crucial, donde se juntan todas las pistas. Se dice Sousuke. Bueno, tampoco va a darle muchos rodeos. Es algo que le inquieta, más no atemoriza. Opta por no divagar.

— Mientras no estabas me he besado con Kisumi.

— _QUÉ_ —la voz de Rin resuena con vigor, por segunda vez en el día—. ¿Tienes fiebre, es eso? ¿Alucinas? ¿Desde cuándo tú y él…? Espera no, es un delirio. De tu hombro. Vamos, te llevo con la enfermera. ¡Levántate Sousuke, esto es cosa seria!

_Ah_.

A esas alturas de la vida debería prever que Rin es un especialista en armar escándalos.

**3**

Más tarde, caminan de vuelta a la habitación y Rin luce especialmente avergonzado por actuar tan exageradamente y Sousuke piensa que tal vez no es nada especial, que debe olvidarlo y pasar de página, como dirían; entonces Rin le detiene a pocos pasos de la puerta.

— ¿Te ha gustado?

— ¿Cómo?

— El… el beso. Que si te ha agradado —explica, torpe. Los ojos de Sousuke se abren ligeramente, pues no se había planteado aquello.

Su respuesta vuela en el aire y Rin frunce las cejas.

— ¿Hah, no estás seguro?

_Pero es estúpido Sousuke_, quiere reprocharle.

— Si él tomó la iniciativa es porque debes interesarle —sugiere. Sousuke no responde—. Al menos ten la consideración de, de darle un 'sí' o un 'no'. O que hablen. No puedes simplemente ignorarlo.

Ante eso sonríe, sin contenerse. Rin suelta una carcajada seca, un «Jajá, muy gracioso Sousuke, hablo _en serio_» y se pone a hacer sus tareas, zanjando la conversación. No obstante, las palabras de Rin revolotean a su alrededor como polillas y le hacen difícil conciliar el sueño.

**4**

Son las cinco de la mañana cuando recibe el mensaje. Suelta un medio gruñido medio balbuceo, y está tan dormido que no se plantea siquiera cavilar quién podría ser. Simplemente coge el teléfono, cuidando con no hacer ruidos que despierten a Rin, y abre la pantalla.

Es Kisumi.

Kisumi, despierto en la madrugada. Cinco. Cinco _am_.

Reza en grandes letras itálicas «Sousuke~ ¿cómo andas?»

_Debe ser una broma_. Piensa. Y como puede teclea «Cansado», cerrando ocasionalmente los párpados. Da click en "enviar".

No pasa ni medio minuto en cuanto recibe otro mensaje. De ahí que se desarrolle una plática.

«Eh, ¿y eso?»

«Es tarde»

«Oh, Sousuke, no sabía que eras de esos listillos que madrugaban…»

«Eso debería decir yo, ¿por qué estás despierto?»

«Uhm, nada particular. Me dieron ganas de charlar con alguien»

«Conmigo»

«¡Exacto!~ Bueno, la verdad es que recibí una llamada de Rin en la tarde»

Oh. Es decir: _OH_.

Traicionado por su mejor amigo.

Sousuke ahoga un gemido de frustración. Más al rato se las pagará. _Claro_. Se propone eso como una meta.

«… ¿Sousuke, estás?»

«No pasa nada»

«Eh»

«No te he puesto ninguna orden de restricción, ¿era eso lo que te inquieta? Pues tranquilo, haré como que no ocurrió»

Kisumi no contesta de inmediato como viene haciendo y Sousuke no puede evitar inquietarse.

«Qué cruel, Sou»

Después de eso opta por dejar el celular a un lado, ignorando la incertidumbre que se instala en su pecho.

_¿Cómo que Sou?_

**5**

Ni siquiera ha puesto un pie fuera del campus de Samezuka cuando lo ve. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Kisumi y extiende la mano, moviéndola con frenesí y emoción.

_Sou-su-ke_.

Avecina problemas, Sousuke no tiene ningún presentimiento bueno.

— Supuse que no te molestaría si te acompaño.

— En realidad–

— ¡Ya sabía! Vamos. Hayato terminará pronto su clase de natación y debo recogerlo.

Ninguno. En lo absoluto.

Sin disimulo Kisumi lo toma del brazo, invitándole a seguirle.

Con suerte no pasará de ahí. Con suerte Hayato no le mirará con asombro y timidez, las dos emociones revueltas como es de preverse en un pequeño, para luego decir: ¿Eres tú de quien _Ni san_ habla mucho de ti últimamente? y a Kisumi no le causará gracia y se regodeará en su ceño. Pero la suerte no está de su lado, y todo eso pasa y Sousuke solo puede encogerse de hombros, repitiendo _Basta Kisumi, Rin me espera_ aunque por desgracia le replica que no, que Rin saldrá con Haru _lo sé_ y Sousuke maldice a Haru por todo y por nada y también a Rin, ya que está en eso y el contacto de Kisumi no le desagrada y _cómo, cómo es posible, debería_.

Todavía se acuerda de su sabor. Y los mensajes parecen irrelevantes.

— Kisumi, ¿qué traes? —por lo que necesita respuestas, necesita que Kisumi se tome las cosas con seriedad, al menos por él.

— ¡Nada, nada! Me gustas y quiero salir contigo.

— Ah… —y enmudece. Considera la posibilidad de que todo sea una treta, no puede ser que Kisumi se le haya confesado de esa forma _tan_ absurda. No reacciona como Rin, chillando y actuando como heroína, solo permanece inmóvil, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la vista aguamarina en el suelo. Kisumi, juguetón, ladea la cabeza—. ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿Y cómo lo supiste?

— Mmm. No estoy seguro. No es que sea gay, pero te besé, eso dice algo, y fue bueno. ¿Quizá desde que nos reencontramos, en el hospital? No tienes que ser tan serio Sousuke, ya te pareces a Haru —gruñe ante eso y Kisumi se retracta—. Ya, ya. Tú preguntaste…

Y tiene razón. Pero es sinsentido. Uno espera que las confesiones sean dulces, o apasionadas, o únicas. Y si bien eso sí que es único no tiene chispa de nada, es más, Kisumi parece tan despreocupado como de costumbre y cuesta no tomarlo cual chiste infantil.

Sousuke patea una piedrecita, suspirando.

— ¿Entonces? —Inquiere—. ¿Debo corresponderte?

— Eso me alegraría bastante —le sonríe— de hecho.

— No has cambiado nada.

Kisumi niega, sus cabellos removiéndose en el viento. Sousuke hace caso omiso, incluso cuando le pasa un brazo por encima del hombro (el bueno).

— Oh, qué pillo Sousuke. ¿Eso debe considerarse un piropo, en nuestra primera cita? Muy apresurado de tu parte, si pides mi opinión.

Y vuelve a gruñir de nueva cuenta, intentando _sin mucho_ esfuerzo ni ganas que Kisumi se aleje de él, con Hayato en el tobogán a pocos metros.

Y el viento arrullándole con la misma frase: «Me gustas. Me gustas».

**6**

Las llaves tintinean cuando Kisumi abre la puerta y Sousuke pasa, con Hayato acompañándole entre bostezos y cabeceos de _Ni san, arrópame y cuéntame una historia_. Sousuke observa cómo el Shigino le sonríe al menor con una ternura casi irreal y lo carga y lo lleva a su cuarto, alcanzándole a murmurar _Puedes sentarte donde prefieras_.

Sousuke no lo premedita, solo lo sigue, sin un por qué. Encontrando a ambos hermanos tranquilos, uno soñando y el otro admirándole el perfil. Kisumi da un leve respingo y hace señas de que guarde silencio, los dos regresan al pasillo, directo a la sala de estar y sin mediar palabra alguna.

Se sientan, codo a codo, el ventilador provoca un ruido constante.

— Realmente me gustaría que me correspondas, Sousuke —declara él, con voz suave.

— Sí —más silencio—, a mí también.

— ¿Podríamos intentar, tal vez?

— Por qué no.

Retorna el sabor a fresa, más potente, más imborrable, y es tan inoportuno como la primera ocasión. Pero al menos ninguno de ellos sale despavorido en cuanto se separan. Ya se imagina la cara que Rin pondrá.

— Pff. Sou. Eres un besador terrible, creo que tendré que enseñarte.

O es que Sousuke está demasiado ofendido como para huir y el indecoro de Kisumi no hace sino acrecentarse.

_Idiota_.


End file.
